1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for measuring water flow and more particularly is directed toward the housing of the water meter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current or water flow meters are used in the prior art to obtain reading of current velocity and direction of flow, using, for example, an inclinometer contained therein. In the prior art, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,091,666 and 4,307,605, the housing, which is anchored by a cable, swings into and lies in the same plane as the current flow, at a vertical angle as determined by the force of the onrushing water current. The current meter fins are connected through a universal joint or swivelled connector to the housing of the current meter, allowing a pair of fins and housing to rotate, so that the current flow exerts an equal force on the two fins. The fins prevent the housing from fluttering from side to side as would occur if no fins were applied to the housing. The rotation of the housing is primarily a function of the fins swinging into a new direction of the current. Despite the improvements of these designs, an electrical connection had to be established and maintained between the connecting electrical cable from an external recording device and the rotating current meter housing via the universal joint; leading to an unreliable and corrosion susceptible electrical path.